


Let the Only Sound be the Overflow

by Madalynn_Bohemia



Series: Love Hunt Me Down [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Anal, Chaperon Derek (Teen Wolf), Dripping wet muscles, First Time, Fluff, Forced Partnership, Jackson is kind of an ass, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral, Porn, Scott is a bad friend but not really, Sea Otters, Self-Lubrication, Un-named water parks, Unaware Stiles, Underage - Freeform, Water slides, Werewolves exist, Where the hell is coach Finstock?, but I still love him, sex in a shower, sex in water, stiles stilinski - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madalynn_Bohemia/pseuds/Madalynn_Bohemia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe : Why did the annual school trip have to be to a water park? And why, oh why did Derek Hale have to fill in as chaperon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Only Sound be the Overflow

**Author's Note:**

> Title shamelessly taken from the song "What the Water Gave Me," by Florence and the Machine. Love that girl. Anyways, there's plot in this one, gentle readers. Well...kind of. There's also porn, and wet, hot naked men, so enjoy.
> 
> This is an alternate universe in which Stiles is clueless about the existence of werewolves! (Just to be clear ;D)

Why did the annual school trip always have to be to the local water park? Stiles was a healthy teenage boy, he had enough problems trying to control his libido without shoving a bunch of scantily clad people in his face, thank you very much.

That being said, why did the coach get mysteriously "ill" every time this trip was scheduled? And why, oh why, did Derek Hale have to fill in as chaperon?

"Listen up!" The very man of the hour yelled, just as the bus was rolling to a stop. It was stifling inside, and Stiles couldn't wait to get out so his nose could stop being assaulted by teenage sweat and sun block lotion.

"Now I know you're all just dying to go off on your own and get up to all sorts of interesting things," Derek said contemptuously, "but just remember that we're enforcing the buddy system this year. Everyone is required to have a partner, otherwise your ass is getting sent back to the bus."

Stiles sent a quick imploring glance Scott's way, but of course he was already glued to Allison's hip. Stiles' shoulders sagged, and it wasn't strange at all to see the same look of disappointment on Isaac's face. Him and Scott were spending an awful lot of time together lately, and if Stiles was a less confident person he would fear he was being replaced.

But he had tons of confidence. Bucket loads...he had no such doubts.

Who was he kidding, he was so being replaced.

Damn it.

"Lunch is going to be at twelve and dinner is at six, so don't be late, or you wont eat. As you leave the bus you'll get one of these bright green wristbands." Derek demonstrated by holding up the said atrocity.

"Make sure you don't lose it, otherwise; and I state this again, you wont eat. Unless you brought your own money, and pay for your food yourself. Think of this as your meal ticket."

Stiles was kind of surprised. This was the most he'd ever heard Derek talk in like, the history of ever. He could give the coach a run for his money in the snarkiness and sarcastic department.

“The Blue Lagoon Picnic area is where our school will be staying. You can leave your stuff there so you don’t have to pay for a locker. The park closes at nine, and that’s what time we need to be back on the bus. If you are not here at nine, that means the rest of us have to sit here and wait for you. Do not make us sit here and wait for you." Derek enunciated.

"We will not be happy. You do not want to make a bus full of people unhappy. Get here on time. Any questions? No?” Derek didn’t even give anyone time to raise their hands.

“Everyone off the bus. Make sure you have a partner before you exit, as I will be writing your names down. If you attend lunch or dinner without your partner you will be sent back to the bus to wait out the remainder of the trip. If you come back at nine without your partner you will both receive a weeks worth of detention during the last week of school before summer. No one wants that, do they? Stick to your partner! Like glue! Understand? Partner up and bail out.”

Stiles looked around frantically, ignoring the semi-guilty look Scott sent his way. The jerkoff didn’t even feel bad about ditching him. Maybe Isaac wouldn’t be opposed to grouping up to form a sort of ‘Scott’s rejects’ partnership. But when Stiles looked in his direction he was already getting comfortable with Danny.

Stiles felt doubly betrayed. Everyone had someone. The twins were together. Lydia was unsurprisingly with Jackson. Boyd had Erica. Even Greenberg had someone!

Could no one appreciate the awesomeness that was Stiles?

There was no one left. Everyone was exiting the bus. Even Jared-I-can’t-get-on-a-bus-without-puking had someone. What did that say about Stiles that he was alone?

How was this even possible? I mean, he wasn’t in any way narcissistic...okay, maybe a little, but come on! Seriously? No one even thought of him as a potential choice?

Stiles let out a sigh filled with embarrassment and shame before he headed out the door and down the steps, squinting when the sun hit his eyes. Derek was looking down at his clipboard as he handed Stiles an ugly wristband.

“Where’s your partner?” He asked, still not looking up at him. If Stiles felt like a loser before, he felt like an utter pariah now.

“Don’t have one.” He muttered, trying to wrap the green monstrosity around his wrist, fingers getting stuck on the sticky end. Everyone else had someone to help them with this, damn it.

Stiles stood frozen as Derek shoved the clipboard under his arm, nimble fingers pushing his own out of the way as he proceeded to wrap the band securely around Stiles’ thin wrist. Stiles tried not to react when Derek’s fingers brushed his sensitive palm, sending shivers down his spine. The older man looked up when his task was finished, his forest green eyes boring into Stiles’ amber-gold ones.

“There was an uneven amount of students, so I guess that leaves you with me.”

“You?” Stiles stuttered incredulously, and Derek’s face remained a mask of stoicism.

“Everyone has to have a partner. Those are the rules. Unless you’d rather wait on the bus till nine o’clock.”

Stiles felt anger and injured pride bubbling somewhere deep within his stomach, and squared his shoulders in what he hoped looked like defiance.

“Fine. I’ll wait on the bus.”

Just as he turned around to go back up the stairs, Derek grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled him back.

“Does the prospect of spending a couple of hours with me sound so terrible that you would rather sit in a hot bus alone for the whole day?”

Derek didn’t sound offended, merely curious, and Stiles tried not to tremble when the question was asked directly into his ear.

“Isn’t the point of this trip to have fun?” Stiles gritted out. “I kind of think you’re incapable of doing that. I really don’t want to have to look at you glaring the entire time.”

“I can have fun.” Derek said, somehow getting even closer, and all the air decided to leave Stiles on a harsh wheeze.

“I highly doubt that.”

“And I highly doubt that you can swim.” Derek shot back. “This works out perfectly. You don’t have to stay on the bus, and I get to make sure you don’t drown.”

“Hey!” Stiles said insulted. “I can too swim. I’m an awesome swimmer. I bet I could tread water while holding your dead weight up! That’s how good I am.”

“Oh really?” Derek asked, and Stiles could just hear the smugness in his tone. “You can’t even walk without tripping over your own feet.”

“I may not be the most graceful person, but in the water I’m like a fish.”

“Prove it.” Derek dared, finally releasing him so Stiles could turn and look him in the eyes. The challenge was there, and for all that Stiles knew this was a ploy, he couldn’t walk away.

“Fine by me.” He muttered, heading towards the park entrance, Derek falling into step beside him.

_________________________

It was like being tortured. Seriously and unarguably tortured, Everywhere Stiles looked, there were naked people. Well, _practically_ naked. Why would anyone allow a seventeen-year-old boy into a water park? Seriously.

And oh god, there was Lydia in a maroon bikini. Holy sweet Jesus in the sun. He was never gonna see again. He had been blinded by an angelic vision of all that was sacred in this world. Lydia Martin’s cleavage.

And there was Allison, donned in a modest black two piece that was still hot, and fuck, even Danny looked delicious. Already dripping wet, and all those muscles...

But the worst, by far, was Derek. Stiles watched him, openly gawking and wide-eyed as his fucking _chaperon_ crossed his arms over his chest, fingers gripping the bottom hem of his black tank top and pulling it over his head with all the slowness of a stripper. Or maybe it was only in Stiles’ head that it was in super-slow motion while saxophones played in the distance.

Either way, Derek was built like a marble statue. Well-defined, excellent attention to detail, muscles for days, and just as cold and unapproachable. Definitely unattainable. Stiles was suddenly missing the bus.

“Are you gonna get undressed?”

Stiles’ mouth hung open as he continued to stare at the Adonis before him. “Beg your pardon?” He asked, throat way beyond dry, and his voice way too high pitched. Derek looked exasperated.

“We’re at a water park, Stiles. Are you gonna wear your clothes all day or what?”

“Oh.” Stiles exclaimed, looking down at his loose cotton pants and t-shirt. “I think I will, actually. I tend to burn easily. I also freckle and I don’t much feel like getting chlorine in my eyes-”

“Stiles.” Derek growled, and Stiles actually thought he saw something menacing flash in his eyes. “Take. Your clothes off. Now.”

Stiles gulped, lids sliding closed as he tried to calm his breathing. “That isn't how I imagined someone asking me to do that for the first time. Right, I’ll just-”

Stiles removed his shirt without any of Derek’s finesse, ear getting caught on the opening hem. He threw the offending article in the direction of Derek’s own folded up clothes before removing his pants just as quickly. In his haste, he almost removed his swim trunks, which were a navy blue with a target design on the left leg.

Derek’s trunks were just plain black, and seriously, did the guy not know about any other colors in the rainbow?

Derek had his back to him, stuffing something in his bag before placing it on the table, and Stiles was given a delicious, unhindered view.

“Cool tattoo.” He blurted, admiring the swirls almost as much as the muscle definition, which was in no way making him salivate. No way at all.

"It's a triskele, right?”

Derek turned back around, showing no signs of answering.

“What did you want to do first?” He asked instead, and Stiles felt suddenly very awkward.

“Look,” He started, hand coming up nervously to run through his longer-than-usual hair. “you don’t have to force yourself to do this. I really don’t mind going back to the bus-”

“Stiles,” Derek gritted, voice pitched low and that tone was doing unthinkable things to Stiles’ nether regions. “Would you just pick something.”

“That one.” Stiles answered quickly, pointing to a huge slide in the distance with at least five flights of stairs. “I wanna go on that one.”

_________________________

Fifteen minutes later found Stiles at the top of the water slide, Derek standing uncomfortably close behind him as they waited their turn. An elongated inner tube was placed in the water before them and the ride’s operator motioned for them to get in.

“Heaviest person in the back, lightest in the front.” The lifeguard said, giving Stiles a pointed look when he said 'lightest'. Derek sat down first, legs spreading out to the ends of the tube.

Stiles lowered himself down in front of him, forced to fit between the vee of Derek’s spread legs, back practically flush against his chest, and Jesus Christ, really? Why was this happening to him? He must have been some kind of demented puppy-killer in his past life in order to deserve this brand of torture.

“Keep your hands tight on the handle bars, keep your feet inside the tube and don’t let go. Stay seated until you reach the bottom and come to a complete stop. Are you guys ready?”

Stiles could feel Derek’s head nod near his ear, but he had no words. The next thing he knew, they were being propelled forward down the dark tunnel at a surprisingly fast speed, water splashing everywhere.

Derek broke the rules, one hand releasing the tube’s handle bar in order to wrap around Stiles’ chest, holding him more securely to his own body. Stiles had no clue on earth why he did that. Maybe he felt it was his duty as a chaperon or something to try and look out for him, but he suddenly felt more relaxed, which seemed to be an utter contradiction.

The tunnel was full of loops and sharp twists, completely dark all the way through. Stiles was disoriented, and when they finally broke out, the sun felt too bright on his eyes and he couldn’t help but close them tightly. The only thing that kept him from launching out of the tube and into the water was Derek’s arm, heavy against his skin.

They were pulled to the steps by another lifeguard and climbed out of the raft; well, stumbled out, in Stiles’ case.

“That wasn’t too bad, right?” Stiles felt the need to ask, body now slightly cold and thoroughly drenched. Derek was the same. His dark hair plastered to his forehead, green eyes glowing brighter with moisture. Stiles watched as millions of tiny drops of water slid down his skin, making it gleam in the sun. His swim trunks were hanging very low on his hips. Almost obscenely low...

“It was fine.” Derek answered, straight-faced and completely unconvincing. You would think he could at least lie a little bit better. And did he have to act like he’d rather be getting tortured then spending the day stuck with him?

“Whatever.” Stiles muttered, turning away from his stupid chaperone/partner and putting as much distance between them as he could.

“Where are you going?” Derek demanded, jogging to catch up. Stiles didn’t look at him.

“The current pool.” He answered, feeling particularly spiteful. Derek didn’t say anything either way. Just followed Stiles’ lead.

__________________________

“Is this all you’re planning on doing. All day?” Derek demanded for the second time. Stiles was tempted to ignore him. Again.

“Is there something wrong with that plan?” He muttered, not bothering to open his eyes. Derek could go drown himself in the kiddy pool for all he cared.

“All you’re doing is sitting in an inner tube as you float in the same loop around the park. You’re not even paying attention, you’re taking a nap.”

“So?” Stiles could feel the irritation rolling off of Derek in waves and found he really couldn't give a shit.

“Someone wouldn’t let me stay on the bus. Someone isn’t very much fun to hang out with. Therefore, I am doing this. All day if I have to. Feel free to find some other person to bring down.”

Stiles couldn’t see him, but he could hear Derek's defeated sigh somewhere to his left.

“Can we just get out of this thing? I promise I’ll be more...amiable.”

Stiles snorted. "I’m sure you’ll understand when I choose not to believe you.”

There was silence for a moment and Stiles was so sure he'd won. But then Derek was shoving him out of his inner tube, knocking him into the pool to inhale massive amounts of water. He was pulled up by two strong hands that were as solid as steel. He was hacking and spluttering and that was just not sexy.

“Y-you-”

“Calm down and breathe.”

“t-trying to _kill me_!?”

“You said you were a good swimmer.”

“You s-son of a bi-”

“Ah ah ah.” Derek interrupted, placing a hot, wet palm over Stiles’ lips to stop the flow of insults. “I’m still your chaperon.”

“Mmghfoum mmhghm.”

“That wasn’t very nice.”

Stiles glared, using his eyes to convey his anger instead of his words as he usually would. Derek actually grinned.

The current sped up, dislodging Stiles balance and his arms automatically shot up to wrap around Derek’s neck, and Derek obligingly pulled him closer. Stiles froze when he suddenly realized _how_ close. His entire body was practically wrapped around the man. His legs around Derek’s hips, his arms over his shoulders, his face mere inches away.

Stiles panicked, and flailed like a beached fish.

“Jesus.” Derek muttered, releasing him when he came dangerously close to getting a foot to the face. Once again Stiles found himself underwater, inhaling chlorine harshly through his mouth and nose. Derek’s arm wrapped tightly around his waist, pulling him up for the second time.

“Thought you said you were a good swimmer.” Derek demanded once Stiles stopped trying to hack up a lung.

Stiles had nothing to come back with, so he settled for wrenching himself out of Derek’s hold and sending him mean hateful glares. Without voicing his plans, he swam to the next available exit and climbed the stairs out of the current pool, not checking to see if Derek was following. He so didn’t care.

He really didn’t.

Really.

_________________________

The wave pool was a disaster. Derek wanted to go in the deepest part, and when the waves started there were so many people Stiles almost felt claustrophobic. But he wasn’t, so it was a mystery as to why he felt that way.

He could see some of his classmates were in the pool as well, including Greenberg and Jared; who looked like he was gonna be sick again. Ew, gross.

When Stiles looked back, Derek was nowhere to be seen. Another face lost in the crowd somewhere. The waves were getting really harsh, and Stiles was starting to feel like one of those people in the movie Titanic that was left floating in the ocean once the ship went down. It was complete chaos. People shouting, laughing, screaming.

Stiles didn’t like it at all. He tried to swim back, but every time he did the way would be blocked off by more people. He turned frantically in the water, the waves disorienting him. This was ridiculous. He could swim, damn it! Why did it feel like he was about to have a panic attack?

Strangers were bumping into him, pushing him every which way. Pushing him under. Stiles tried shoving back, but as a result he was jostled harder than before.

He needed to get out of here.

He needed-

Derek.

Derek was wrapping him up, pulling him towards the shallow end, away from everyone else, allowing him to breathe.

“What’s wrong?” Derek demanded, as if he could sense his panic somehow.

“Nothing.” Stiles lied blatantly, trying to hide his slight meltdown.

At Derek’s intense look, Stiles tried to elaborate.

“Nothing is wrong, there’s just...a lot of people. It was a little intense, you know?”

Derek accepted his answer, even though Stiles could see it in his eyes that he was just humoring him.

“Come on.” Derek said instead, grabbing Stiles’ hand and leading him out of the water completely. “I get to choose the next ride.”

Stiles couldn’t say it out loud, but in that moment, he was immensely grateful to Derek. And yet, even without voicing his gratitude, he somehow got the feeling that Derek already knew.

______________________

Of course Derek would choose the biggest most unstable looking slide in the whole park. Of course he would.

“I’m gonna go ahead and sit this one out.” Stiles tried, turning on his heel and making to walk away.

“Nope.” Derek denied simply, catching Stiles by the wrist. “You need at least two to ride.”

“Find someone else.”

“Don’t be such a crybaby.” Derek demanded, practically dragging Stiles to the stairs without any difficulty at all. And that didn't hurt Stiles' pride. No sir.

“I would prefer not to die at a water park, Derek. Do you know what this slide looks like to me? It looks like death in bright colors. It looks like it wants to chew up and spit out all that dare get too close.”

“There’s a six year old waiting in line Stiles. A six year old _girl_.”

“Who obviously does not know the meaning of self-preservation. I choose life, thank you very much.”

Derek sighed, still dragging Stiles to the stairs as if Stiles wasn’t putting up a fight. Which he was. Wholeheartedly.

“I would never let anything happen to you.”

Stiles became deadweight in Derek’s arms, and he would laugh at the other man’s joke, but Derek wasn’t smiling; not that he ever did, but his tone was serious, and Stiles could only read Derek Hale by the tone in his voice. So he didn’t laugh, and he didn’t know what to say or do, because for whatever reason, Derek actually meant what he’d said. So, Stiles being the romantic sap that he was, followed Derek to his death like a loyal puppy and gaped in awkward surprise and pleasure.

Stiles was so occupied puzzling out Derek’s declaration that he didn’t notice he was next in line until someone was telling him to sit in the circled tube and die like a good boy. Derek nudged him gently forward, careful not to make him fall. Stiles sat inside the circle of death, hands gripping the handlebars till his knuckles turned white.

Derek climbed in after him, sitting Directly across from Stiles. His heavily muscled legs spread out to cage Stiles in, and Stiles was so tuned in to the blood pouring and pounding in his ears that he completely tuned out the safety guidelines that were being told mechanically to him.

“I like the colors orange and blue." Stiles blurted out as the lifeguard awaited the signal from down below that it was okay to send the next group down to their demise. _Way_ down.

Derek raised an expressive brow at him, and Stiles had to ramble on even more.

“In case something happens, I feel you should know. Well, someone should. I don’t think I’ve ever told anyone. Not even Scott. People think orange and blue don't go together, but they do. Anyone who takes art knows that. The whole color wheel thing. Anyways...I like sea-otters as well."

Derek raised the other brow.

"I don't think I've mentioned that to anyone either. Sea otters are really overlooked, as far as animals go. They’re very unique and self-sufficient and I just- I saw something on animal planet one time, and I think they’re really-”

Derek’s foot shifted until it brushed against Stiles’ thigh, toes tickling along sensitive skin. Stiles’ breath stuttered in his throat and he couldn’t stop shaking.

“It’s going to be fine.” Derek soothed, and his voice held a kind of command, almost as if he was ordering Stiles to be okay.

“You ready?” The lifeguard asked, completely rhetorical, and Stiles wished they would stop asking when it was pointless. They were just going to shove them down anyways.

Derek nodded, gaze never leaving Stiles. “Keep your eyes open. It’s better that way.”

Stiles was already shaking his head as the lifeguard moved to push them down the incline until gravity took over.

“Then keep your eyes on me.” Derek demanded, and Stiles found himself actually obeying, his gaze finding Derek’s and refusing to look away, even as they picked up speed and the wind caught in his hair. Neither of them looked away as they descended to the ground quickly, water drenching their drying bodies. Stiles’ breath caught, and he found he still couldn’t look away, even when they reached the bottom and came to a complete stop.

“That wasn’t so bad.” Derek said softly, tone almost soothing, and before he could stop himself, Stiles was nodding in agreement.

________________________

Derek had broken his own rules. He'd left Stiles outside of a random food eatery, claiming he was going to go to the restroom real quick. That was like...fifteen minutes ago. Seriously, how long did a simple biological function take?

He had been ditched, it was as simple as that. It was bound to happen eventually, but Stiles himself wasn't aware that he was so hard to be around that even a designated chaperon would throw his own rules under the proverbial bus in order to get away from him.

It kind of hurt if he thought about it too much. Like a lot.

Stiles was fiddling with the damp hem of his swim trunks, tracing the target design and wondering if he should just start making his way back to the bus. He had hit an all time low for his pathetic status, and he just wanted to sleep until this day was over.

His skin was starting to overheat and it wouldn't be long before it began to burn. He could feel it. And yeah, it was definitely time to head back to the bus.

“What’s wrong?” Derek asked, suddenly very much in front of him.

Stiles held in his manly yell.

“And just where have you been?” he demanded, wincing at the fact that he sounded like a jealous girlfriend. Not that he knew what those sounded like, having never had a girlfriend, or any kind of intimate partner that ended in ‘friend’.

Derek suddenly looked very out of his element. Instead of using his words to answer, he pushed a small, plush-stuffed animal in his face.

“It’s...a sea otter.” Stiles said in a sort of shocked trance before looking back up at Derek. “Is this for me?”

And was Derek blushing?

“Yeah, well...you said you liked ‘em.”

“I do.” Stiles nodded emphatically. “I just never thought that-” Stiles took a deep breath, trying to gather some semblance of coherent thought...and failed. “You got me a sea otter.”

Derek tried to look aloof, but Stiles could see the corners of his lips turning up in a grin. “Think of it as a thank you for going on that ride with me.”

“I think my brain just died.” Stiles whispered, eyeing the plastic blue orbs of the sea otter’s eyes.

“It’s not that big of a deal-”

“You have no idea how big of a deal it is-”

“It really isn’t.” He argued, but Stiles chose to ignore him, like he usually did.

“Derek Hale bought me a sea otter.” He still sounded in awe of the very idea, hands taking the otter from Derek's grip like it was his most precious possession.

“I can take it back if it’s too much for you.”

Stiles finally broke eye contact with his new favorite thing in the whole world. He looked upset by Derek’s words.

“Don’t even joke.” He demanded and Derek shook his head.

“Calm down, the thing is yours.”

“It’s not a thing.” Stiles informed his misguided assumption. “His name is Ollie the sea otter.”

“Ollie?” Derek deadpanned. “You name stuffed animals?”

“You buy stuffed animals?” Stiles shot back. “Don’t judge me.”

Derek held up his hands in surrender. “Come on, kid. It’s time for lunch.”  
  
“You forgot to invite Ollie.” Stiles called after him, getting up to follow.

“I’m not talking to your toy, Stiles.” Derek answered, refusing to wait up.

“The toy that you bought for me.” Stiles smiled in smug victory, and Derek let him have that one.

________________________

Stiles stayed close to Derek’s side as he once again donned his clipboard, marking off every group of partners as they entered the picnic area.

“You don’t have to wait Stiles, you can go get something to eat.” Derek muttered, eyes on his list of names

Stiles shrugged, even if Derek couldn’t see it. “S’fine. Not that hungry yet.” He so lied, by the way.

Derek let it go and continued to do his job.

“Nice seal, Stilinski.” Jackson laughed as he passed by Derek’s partner inspection, Lydia in tow.

“Otter, you idiot. It’s a sea otter!” Stiles called after him, Jackson flipping him the bird over his shoulder.

Derek was shaking his head, a hint of amusement actually taking over his features.

“What?” Stiles demanded, and Derek almost looked like he was fighting off a chuckle.

“Nothing.” He answered, checking something off on his list. “You just seem to feel really passionate about that thing.”

“I told you, he’s not a thing. His name is-”

“Ollie. Yeah, I heard you.”

It wasn’t just that, but Stiles really didn’t feel like telling the older man it was because _he_ bought it for him. That sounded too serious this soon in the game. And creepy.

Allison and Scott breezed past, and when Scott paused long enough in the ogling of his girlfriend to actually flash Stiles a smile, Stiles returned the gesture. Sure, his best friend was doing a crap job at his role in Stiles’ life, but some good had come out of his ditching today. Stiles had been allowed to see a more softer side of Derek Hale that the man kept locked away like a Swiss bank account. He felt almost privileged.

“That’s everyone.” Derek muttered, shoving the clipboard back into his nearby bag. He turned to Stiles in confusion.

“You know, just because you have to stay with your partner in the park doesn’t mean you can’t go eat with your friends now.”

“Oh.” Stiles felt suddenly awkward. He had been waiting for Derek for almost ten minutes. He probably looked pathetic. Sticking to the chaperone’s side like a loser without a friend. Of course Derek wanted some peace and quiet.

Stiles’ gaze traveled across the picnic area, settling on the table that held Scott and Allison practically feeding each other. Lydia and Jackson were there as well, laughing at something Danny had said while Isaac hung off of Scott’s every word. He felt no desire to join in like he usually did, and found his hands tightening around the soft material that made up Ollie.

“Yeah, I’m good with you.” He informed Derek, finding a newfound confidence. So what if Derek wanted to be alone. He was the one who forced Stiles to tag along today. Stiles would be on the bus now if it hadn’t been for him. Derek had actually started to open up and have fun with him. Derek had bought him a sea otter, so therefore, it was all his fault. Stiles wasn’t going anywhere.

Derek looked at him with softened amusement before heading over to the now-empty buffet of bagged chips and hot dogs. They showed their wristbands to the servers and were given plates with hefty servings.

Derek found a secluded picnic table with a charming umbrella, and Stiles gently set Ollie on it’s clean surface.

They ate in companionable silence until Stiles’ mouth unsurprisingly took the reigns.

“How come coach never comes to these things? And why are you the one always filling in?”

Derek stopped mid-chew, eyes boring into his. Stiles had to blink a few times. The light was playing tricks on him, making Derek’s eyes appear more translucent-blue rather then deep forest-green.

“It’s a sort of deal I made with him awhile back, to keep an eye on someone I care about.”

“Oh, cause your sisters in our class.” Stiles’ gaze sought out Cora, finding her laughing at something Erica had said.

“Exactly.” Derek answered quickly, returning his attention to his food. Stiles wasn’t sure why, but he got the feeling that Derek wasn’t being completely honest. He shrugged the thought away.

“Are you one of those overprotective-brother types?” Stiles asked in curiosity. “I’m an only child, so it’s kind of interesting to me how some siblings hate each other and others are really close.”

“We’re a really close family.” Derek said by way of answer and Stiles nodded, getting the idea that the older man really didn’t want to talk about it.

“So...what do you do when you aren’t babysitting teenagers at water parks?”

“I go to school, and work at a garage part time.”

“Oh yeah? What are you studying? Which garage?”

“Why are you so interested in me?” Derek asked, finally giving Stiles back his full attention.

“Why not?” Stiles answered a question with a question. “Do you think you’re too boring to merit interest?”

“I think that this line of conversation is over.” Derek declared with a sweetly sarcastic smile.

Stiles glowered. You take one step forward and then two leaps back with this guy. If Derek wanted quiet, he would be as quiet as a mouse. He wouldn’t say a word. Not. One. Syllable.

Stiles shoved more hot dog into his mouth, chewing forcefully enough that his teeth clacked together, and he could have sworn he saw a wince flit over Derek’s face. His stupidly, attractive, secretive face.

Stiles had to fight every instinct and urge he had, but he kept silent, and Derek looked unsettled by it every passing second, fidgeting in his seat as if he were uncomfortable.

“I’m an English major.” Derek finally admitted, his expression unsure and hesitant. “I like to read. I’ll read anything I can get my hands on, but I really like old literature.”

Stiles held his breath, for fear that he would somehow break the spell.

“I work at that garage on Oak Street. You know it?”

Stiles was already nodding. “I take my jeep there sometimes.”

“I know.” Derek replied, and Stiles literally could not speak now. “I did the oil change on it the last time you were there.”

“Well...that was the best damn oil change I’ve ever had.”

Stiles wanted to smack his forehead against the table, repeatedly. Seriously? The best oil change-

But Derek was grinning. Actually lit up with mirth and amusement. It was a good look on him.

“Has anyone ever told you you’re really strange?” He asked good-naturedly, and Stiles found that he was smiling back.

“Every day.”

_________________________

Lunch was officially over. The plates were being tossed, the food was being put away, and the picnic area was slowly, but surely emptying of the other students. Derek and Stiles were, of course, among the last to leave.

Derek was in the process of stashing Ollie in his bag, assuring an anxious, on looking Stiles that nothing would happen to him.

“Come here.” Derek said suddenly, pulling Stiles to him by his hand. A pleasant electric shock worked it’s way through his skin at each point of contact, and Stiles couldn’t help but gape at their entwined fingers as he went willingly.

“You’re starting to burn.” Derek informed him, holding up a bottle of sun block.

“Thanks.” Stiles said in gratitude, accepting the bottle. Derek let his hand fall, but refused to move away. When Stiles was done gathering a handful of sun block, Derek took the lotion from him and poured a decent-sized amount into his own palm. But instead of rubbing it over himself, he began massaging it into Stiles’ heated flesh.

“Oh-kay.” Stiles stuttered out when Derek’s talented fingers touched him.

“You alright?” Derek asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

“Yeah.” Stiles lied. “It’s just cold.” Now was not the time to get excited, he tried telling his dick. Which never listened to reason anyway.

Derek was systematically rubbing lotion all over the parts of Stiles that he himself could not reach, and Stiles' concentration murdered itself right then and there.

Like the sad, awkward person he was, he just stood stock-still with sun block lotion in his hand, eyes at half-mass while Derek Hale rubbed him down.

"You gonna use that?" Derek asked, coming around his front and nodding towards the white blob in his hand. Stiles nodded at it in slight confusion, and Derek scooped some up to use gently on Stiles' face.

Stiles had a slight asthma attack while Derek's fingers danced along the bridge of his nose, down his cheeks and over his jaw.

"You have a lot of moles and freckles." The older man observed, eyes intent on his task.

"Sensitive skin." Stiles wheezed, and Derek was actually grinning at his distress, fingers moving up to massage lotion into his ears before tracing down to his vulnerable neck.

"Do you think you can get the rest, or do you need help?" Derek asked in amusement as Stiles tried to find his words.

"No, I...I think I got it." He answered, voice sounding like a strangled cat.

Derek nodded and stepped back. He then proceeded to blow Stiles' mind by rubbing sun block into his own body.

If there was anything that could encourage world peace, it was the sight of Derek Hale massaging lotion into his unbelievable abdominals. Hands traveling up his chest to skim dark, peaked nipples. Jesus Christ.

Stiles tried desperately to distract himself, splattering his own handful of sun block against his flesh and getting it everywhere.

He was in the process of trying to remove it from the trail of hair he had just beneath his naval when he felt Derek's gaze on him.

When looked up, his breath caught. The sun was back to playing tricks, because Derek's eyes looked more blue than green, hunger in his stare. The color went away when he blinked next, and Derek's expression suddenly looked controlled, yet strained.

"Do you mind getting my back?" He asked, and seriously? Was he trying to give Stiles a heart attack?

"Sure." Stiles found himself agreeing pathetically. "No problem." Derek held the lotion back out to him and Stiles took it with trembling fingers.

He poured way too much in his hands, but he just worked with it, gathering up some at a time and bringing it to Derek's ridiculously ripped shoulders. His skin was warm to the touch. Almost too warm, but not unpleasant.  
  
Stiles worked over tight skin, absently tracing the swirls in Derek's tattoo, eliciting a shiver out of the older man. Steadily, he worked his way down to his lower back, slowly caressing lower. Stiles was so lost in his task, he didn't realize how low he'd gone until his fingers were slipping under the waistband of Derek’s swim trunks, grazing the curve of his ass, and whoa, sweet Jesus on a stripper pole, what was he doing?

Stiles yanked his hand back as if he'd been burned, and Derek had the decency not to mention it, though there was a slight flush on his cheeks and his breathing was a little ragged.  
  
Did I do that to him? Stiles couldn't help but wonder, and he beat the smug feeling that followed into submission. He would not think this way about his chaperone, damn it. He wouldn't!

He so totally was. And he was so going to hell for it.

"Come on." Derek said slightly breathless, taking the sun block away from Stiles to shove back into his bag. "You get to pick the next one.”

Once more into the fray, Stiles couldn't help but think.

_______________________

"This is what you want to do?" Derek asked, voice nearly toneless with how unimpressed he was.

"Looks like fun." Stiles admitted, unable to keep the smile off of his lips.

"It looks like an accident waiting to happen." Derek argued and Stiles scoffed turning back to the giant pool of water.

A pirate ship that was all kinds of awesome floated in the center surrounded by floating debris. The ship itself was filled with overflowing fountains of water, cannons meant to be used as water guns and buckets that spilled at random, drenching any unfortunate enough to walk by.

"You really need to live a little." Stiles laughed, not waiting for Derek's witty comeback. He ran into the water, diving beneath the surface when it became deep enough. The temperature was a shock, but Stiles quickly got used to it again. Swimming faster, he finally made it to the ship. There was a drenched rope ladder that Stiles used to climb aboard, and man, did he mention that this was awesome?

The water was really pouring down on this thing, and Stiles was in the process of walking the deck, narrowly avoiding running teenagers when he almost slipped and brained himself. A familiar strong arm wrapped around his waist and Stiles held on to Derek for dear life.

"Death trap." The elder man whispered in his ear.

"Awesome." Stiles argued back, unable to keep his grin away. Amazingly, Derek returned the gesture, his smile nearly meeting his eyes.

"Come on." Stiles said, taking Derek's hand in his own. "I wanna make it up to the Captain's helm."

Derek followed obligingly, making sure Stiles couldn't kill himself in this highly unstable contraption. The step ladders were drenched and water leaked out of every available surface. There were slides coming out of the ship’s sides, winding their way into the pool below.

The helm was located at the very top deck, surrounded by other students in the midst of a water fight. Stiles wormed his way through with Derek in tow, not stopping until his hands closed over the helm, looking for all the world as if he won something.

"I think I've wanted to do this ever since I saw Pirates of the Caribbean." Stiles admitted, and Derek shook his head.

"You are such a nerd."

"You don't know what you're missing." He replied. "Here." Stiles took Derek's hands in his own; wondering when he started being such a touchy feely kind of guy, before placing the older man's hands on the wheel, so he could feel the awesomeness for himself.  
  
"Pretty cool, huh?" Stiles asked, but before Derek could answer a bucket of water dropped over his head, drenching him mercilessly.

Stiles was trying to choke back his amusement, but then Derek forcefully wiped the water from his eyes, glaring spitefully and Stiles just lost it. He doubled over with laughter as Derek continued to glare.

"Oh man, I'm sorry but that was hilarious."

A high giggle suddenly caught Stiles attention and he couldn't help but look around. He knew that giggle. It was Lydia's giggle, and where Lydia was so was-

"Hey, Stilinski."

Jackson.

The captain of the lacrosse team was soaked, having been apart of the water fight Stiles had bypassed earlier. Now that he was paying attention, Stiles could actually see that Danny was also on the ship, as well as Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Cora and her partner Heather. Stiles watched as Cora gave Derek a sharp nod, which the man returned.

"What's up, Jackson." Stiles muttered, trying to disappear into the background.

"Nothing much. We're playing a little game." He informed, moving impossibly closer. Stiles didn't like him this close. He didn't really like anyone this close...well, Derek had gotten even closer than this today, and it hadn't bothered him. But Derek was different!

"Wanna join?" Jackson sounded almost threatening, but Stiles pushed that thought away.

He wanted to say no, but really, it's not like anything could happen. Not with their chaperon right _here_.

"Sure, why not. What are the rules?"

"Don't. Get. Hit."

And suddenly the place erupted in a massive water fight, everyone ducking and screaming while fighting to drench everybody else.

Stiles was lost in the chaos. One minute Jackson was in front of him and the next he was bending low, and Stiles felt his ankle yanked out from under him.

"Oumf." He landed hard against the rubbery floor of the deck, seeing stars as he was almost trampled to death.

"Come on." He heard Derek growl, lifting him up and dragging him over to the deck's railing. The ship had an actual honest-to-god plank.

Derek was making him walk said plank, which also served as a diving board.

"Jump!" Derek demanded, without actually giving Stiles time to obey the command. He was pulled overboard, the freezing water reaching up to meet them both.

Derek never released his hand, holding on tightly as he swam to the surface so they could both breathe.

There was a giant rubbery whale nearby with its monstrous mouth wide open to create a shallow pooled resting area. Derek maneuvered them inside where Stiles did _not_ hide away from Jackson.

"Stupid jackass." Stiles muttered under his breath, but Derek heard him.

"I could send him back to the bus." He offered, but Stiles only shook his head.  
  
"That'll just make him worse."

They both stayed in the whale for awhile, listening to the faraway sounds of laughter and screaming.

Derek's chest was suddenly pressing into his back.

"What are you doing?" Stiles whispered, feeling the unmistakable sensation of Derek's fingers in his hair.

"Checking your head for injury. You hit it pretty hard back there."

Stiles held perfectly still while Derek's nimble fingers dance along his scalp. He winced when Derek pressed against a tender bump.

"Yeah, that smarts. Please don't touch that again." Stiles hissed, tensing when he heard Derek growling behind him.

"I'm gonna kill Jackson."

"Can I watch?" Stiles asked, trying to lighten the mood. Derek sighed behind him, fingers falling out of his hair, and Stiles tried not to analyze why Derek's no-longer-there touch felt like a loss.

“If he messes with you again, and I’m not just talking about today, I mean at _all_. You tell me, understand?”

“You mean you’re actually gonna talk to me after today?” Stiles blurted out in surprise and Derek gave him an almost guilty look.

“Yes, Stiles. I’m going to talk to you after today. Did you think I would just go back to pretending you didn’t exist?”

“Wouldn’t be the first time someone did that.”  
  
Derek looked taken aback by his brutal honesty, shaking his head as if that could clear away all that his words implied.

“You’re worth more than that.” Derek declared to Stiles’ utter confusion, and he watched as the older man swam towards the exit of the whale’s mouth.

“Just promise you’ll tell me if he continues to try anything.”

“I don’t see why-”

Derek glared forcefully.

“-but I promise.”

“Good.” Derek said, holding his hand out for Stiles to take, and he did so without question. “I get to pick the next one.”

_________________________

The slide that Derek chose involved spongy mats that were placed beneath their bodies as they rode down side by side to see who made it to the bottom first. Derek had more weight behind him, and therefore won every time.

Stiles handed off his mat to the next eager kid in line and Derek did the same.

“What now?” Derek asked him, genuinely wanting his input. That did things to Stiles, because usually no one wanted his input. On anything. Even though he was always right

“I’m kind of tired.” Stiles admitted and Derek gave him a pointed look.

“You wanna go back in the current pool again, don’t you?”

“You read my mind.” Stiles answered with a smile.

__________________________

Stiles was laid out on his back, eyes closed, happily floating along the water’s surface as the current pulled him further down the stream. He could feel Derek right beside him, because Derek was just that close.

“What happened here?” Derek asked somewhere above him, fingers tracing along the sensitive skin of his side.

Stiles tried not to flail and upend his balance. He knew what Derek was referring to. There was a circle-shaped bruise near his hip.

“The hazards of lacrosse.” He answered absently, not ready to open his eyes just yet. They were kind of heavy feeling.

“Did Jackson do it?” Derek demanded, and he sounded as serious as the word ‘serious’ implied.

“Nah, it was Danny actually. Got a little to close to his goal during practice.”

Derek accepted the explanation, but refused to remove his fingers from his skin. Stiles absently wondered what they must look like to on-lookers. He was floating peacefully unaware, practically wrapped up in Derek’s arms while the older man continued to pet him. Derek could actually get in trouble if someone saw them like this and told.

Stiles finally opened his eyes, and sure enough, Derek was looking right at him, as if memorizing his features.

“You need to get out.” Derek said out of nowhere, and Stiles started spluttering.

“What? Why?”  
  
“Your eyes are red. Come on. I’ll take you to the showers and you can go wash them with fresh water.”

“Oh. Okay.” Stiles agreed, wondering why he was being so compliant to authority just because it was Derek’s authority. He wasn’t ever this obedient with his dad.

Derek swam them to the exit, moving against the current as he pulled Stiles along. Every bathroom in the park had a row of shower stalls in it, and there was one right by the current pool.

“Just hold your eyes under the stream for a minute and you’ll be fine. You’re probably just irritated from all the chlorine.”

Derek shoved him unceremoniously in one of the stalls and followed in after, locking the door behind them both.

“Um, you don’t have to help, it’s fine-”

“Get in.” Derek interrupted, pulling the shower curtain aside, adjusting the water to lukewarm before thrusting Stiles under the spray.

Stiles shivered before the water warmed up.

“Geez, warn a guy, would ya?”

Derek pulled the curtain closed in his face, and Stiles did what he was told, letting the water soothe his heavy eyes.

“Hey.” Stiles called above the spray. “I just wanted to let you know before I lose my nerve...that I’m glad you didn’t let me sit in a bus all day.”

Stiles took in a deep breath, hearing nothing but silence on the other side, so he pressed on.

“I’ve had a lot of fun...with you. Because of you and- whoa, hey, what are you doing?”

Derek had ripped back the curtain, moving in and crowding Stiles into the wall.

“Stiles.” Derek breathed, voice sounding torn. Stiles was pushed even more into cold tile as Derek rubbed his slick, wet body against his smaller one.

“I tried to leave you alone, I did, but you keep talking and doing these things and I can’t-”

Derek’s hands encircled his wrists, bringing them up to hold captive by his head. Stiles held his breath as Derek leaned further against him, nose nuzzling along the vulnerable skin of his neck.

“Jesus Christ, Derek. What are you-”

“Can’t stop now.” Derek whined, as if begging Stiles to understand. Stiles trembled because...yup, that was definitely Derek’s tongue licking along the lobe of his ear. His very underage, minor, ear.

Stiles should stop this. He really should, but-

Fuck, Derek’s teeth felt sharp against his jugular.  
  
This was unbelievable. Completely unrealistic that someone like Derek Hale would be interested in doing these things to someone like _him_. Shit like this just didn’t happen. He had to have fallen asleep in the current pool. He was probably drowning by now. Or dead. Dead made more sense.

“Stay with me. Stay focused.” Derek mouthed along his collarbone, and Stiles hips bucked against Derek’s. His cock was hard and heavy, very much on board with this idea, but that wasn’t what made him whine in the back of his throat. Derek was hard as well. As hard as a fucking rock and it was all for _him_!

“I don’t understand.” Stiles moaned, remembering to be as quiet as he possibly could.

“Damn it, Stiles, you really have no idea, do you? You’ll never know what it is you do to me. What you make me want to do to you.”

“Huh?”

Derek’s mouth slanted over his quick and sudden, tongue delving inside, over and over again, claiming him. Stiles was powerless to fight him off, Derek was just too strong. But he found he didn’t want to struggle. Getting away was the furthest thing in his mind. He wanted Derek to keep steadily driving him insane.

“Please.” Stiles whimpered when Derek finally released his mouth. “Please.” He had absolutely no idea what he was asking for, whether he was begging for more or for it all to stop. But Derek’s hand was suddenly in his swim trunks, grip firm and tight around his aching arousal, and that seemed to settle the decision for him.

“Fuuuck.” Stiles hissed, thrusting into Derek’s slick palm uncontrollably.

“That’s it, Stiles. Just give me everything you have to give. Give me all of you. That’s all I want.”

It was said as if it wasn’t much to ask for, but even in Stiles’ lust-induced haze he knew the truth. Derek wouldn’t be satisfied with anything less than everything Stiles had to offer.

He wanted to give it to Derek anyway. Let him have his body, his mind, and his heart. The man could have his very soul if he asked for it, as long as he kept stroking...

“Derek.” Stiles whined, fighting against the man’s hold on his wrists. He wanted to touch him. He wanted to know what Derek’s nipples felt like pinched between his fingers. What sounds he made when he ran his palms over his ass and squeezed.

“Hush.” Derek mouthed against his lips, hand going faster over his leaking cock.

Stiles was seeing bright stars exploding behind his eyes. He’d never been touched by someone else before. Hell, he’d never even been looked at by someone else before, not the way Derek was currently looking at him.

“I’m gonna-” Stiles tried to warn, but Derek kept tugging and twisting, fingers moving up to caress the sensitive head, gathering the pre-come he was leaking copiously before bringing his hand back down to massage his drawn up balls.

“Oh my god!”

Stiles was coming and Derek was shoving his tongue down his throat while his hand fucked him through it.

“Oh my god.” Stiles’ wrecked voice repeated on a whisper, knees becoming weak as he slid down the tiled wall to the floor, Derek following him down as he continued to stroke.

Stiles’ dick gave one last valiant spurt, toes curling in over-sensitivity as Derek continued to milk him. It was too much and Stiles had to bat Derek’s eager hand away, even after Derek seemed reluctant to release him. Stiles was taking in lungfuls of air, eyes wandering down to Derek’s tented shorts. His _severely_ tented shorts, and Jesus, what was he feeding that thing, anyways?

“Can somebody please tell me what the hell is going on?” Stiles wheezed, hand cupping over his heart as if the action could slow it down. Derek shifted until he was no longer leaning beside Stiles, but rather poised before him, practically crawling between his sprawled out legs.

“You have no Idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

“Are we talking today-long, or like...a week-long-”

“Longer.”

“Oh.” Stiles face was steadily becoming even more flushed then it already was.

“If I wanted to sound like a loser I would ask why, but I don’t wanna sound like a loser so I won’t, um...ask.”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” Derek whispered huskily, teeth and tongue nibbling on Stiles’ ear like it was a delectable treat.

“Oh, okay.” Stiles agreed without a fight, hands coming up to hold on to Derek’s strong shoulders. He was going to take advantage of the situation now that he could touch the other man even though Derek didn't want to let him out of his grip.

“Stiles.” Derek complained as the boy continued to squirm in his hold.

“I wanna...just let me-”

And Stiles suddenly fell forward, eager mouth latching onto one of Derek’s nipples.

Derek let out a sound that could only be described as pure animal. Stiles took that as encouragement and sucked harder, teeth closing on the sensitive nub to tease.

Derek’s fingers tangled in his hair, yanking Stiles off with a wet popping sound. His mouth was on the boy’s before Stiles could voice a complaint.

“You can’t do that.” Derek breathed hotly into his mouth. “You’re gonna make me lose control.”

“Would that be such a bad thing?” Stiles whispered reverently, tongue coming out to trace Derek’s swollen lips.

“You have no idea.” Derek growled, and Stiles could’ve sworn his irises were back to flashing blue. He didn’t have time to think about it though. Derek was yanking his swim trunks off then, and Stiles fought away the feeling of embarrassment. No one had seen him naked in this kind of context before.

“You don’t have to hide, you’re perfect.” Derek mouthed against his throat, and Stiles gasped in pleasure. Derek was pulling him into his lap to grind against the hard on between his legs.

Stiles’ eyes widened, head tipping back as he felt blood rush down into his cock.

“You’re getting aroused again.” Derek accused, lips sealing over his quivering Adam’s apple. Stiles choked on his own saliva.

“S’not my fault.” He stuttered, feeling Derek’s toothy grin in his flesh.

“It’s _all_ your fault.”

“Oh my god.” Stiles hissed, because Derek’s fingers were stroking him to hardness again.

Stiles hands were scrabbling down Derek’s chest, nails catching against hard skin.

“I have to-” He pulled roughly at the waistband of Derek’s shorts, fighting with the material until he was able to slip inside and-

“Jesus, are you serious?” Stiles groaned when he felt the length and width of him. There was just...a lot.

Derek looked at him almost sheepishly, hips swiveling up into Stiles’ inexperienced grip, emerald-green eyes never leaving golden-amber.

Derek was already wet and leaking at the head, and Stiles was utterly fascinated by that. His fingers played in the sticky mess, swirling it around and making Derek’s breath hitch in pleasure. Stiles couldn’t help himself. He brought his fingers to his mouth and tasted him.

“Oh fuck, Stiles.” Derek whimpered softly, mouth shooting up to claim Stiles in a bruising kiss. Stiles moaned into it and Derek swallowed the noises down.

Derek’s newly released cock was bumping against Stiles’, skin catching skin to create delicious friction, but it wasn’t enough. At least until Derek’s hand encircled them both, and Stiles' back was bowing so intensely, Derek had to wrap his arm around him to keep him from tumbling to the floor.

“Hush.” Derek kept pleading. “I wanna hear you, I do, but we can’t. Not here. Not yet.”

Stiles tried to be quiet, he really did, but the fact that Derek chose the words ‘not here, not yet,’ had Stiles brain implying that Derek wanted more than just a one-off, and that had even more interesting sounds fighting to escape past his lips.

“Sorry.” Derek whispered into his shoulder. “Have to.” He added by way of explanation as his hand came up to press over his lips, effectively quieting him.

Stiles’ eyes were looking heavenward, almost searching for something as his second orgasm neared, Derek’s talented fingers quickening along their aching cocks. He was so close.

“Hold on.” Derek growled, jostling Stiles so that he yelped, hands coming down to the tiled floor so he didn’t collide with it. Derek's own hands gripped his narrow hips, lifting him off his lap completely. Stiles watched wide-eyed as he lowered himself towards his standing arousal and-

“Derek! Holy fuck-”

Derek had engulfed his entire length, swallowing around him with a heated suction that Stiles did not think was possible. His eyes rolled back in his head, arms trembling as they fought to hold him up. Derek was holding his hips elevated with one arm, while the other was somewhere between his own legs, stroking his dick, and fuck Stiles couldn’t hold on anymore.

His arms gave out, but Derek somehow managed to soften his fall, keeping his hips canted in the air. Stiles couldn’t even warn him, and he was covering his own mouth as he shot rope after rope of come onto Derek’s eager tongue. Derek was moaning around him and Stiles vaguely felt a heavy wet splash against his lower back signaling Derek's release.

Jesus Christ, did he really just lose his virginity to Derek Hale in one of the shower stalls at a water park. Seriously?

They were both breathing as if they’d run a marathon, and Stiles wasn’t so sure yet that he wouldn’t need an inhaler.

Derek was looking at him, eyeing him wearily as if he were a colt about to spook. Stiles was way too exhausted to even entertain the idea.

“Staring is rude.” He mumbled, bringing an arm up over his eyes.

“You’re handling this surprisingly well.”

“Would you rather I scream rape over the fact that you practically jumped me? Or should I be freaking out that I lost my virginity to someone who isn’t in my age group?” Stiles removed his arm to stare pointedly at the other man.

“How old are you, anyways?”

“Quite young.” Derek answered grinning, but Stiles only continued to glare. “I’m twenty-three.”

“And I’m seventeen, so that only makes the age difference by six years. Not to bad.” Stiles said unconvincingly.

“You were a virgin?” Derek suddenly asked, giving Stiles whiplash with the change in subject.

“Yeah, you didn’t know? Everyone knows I’m still a virgin. Well... _was_ a virgin.”

“I had a feeling, but it’s still good to hear.” Derek admitted and Stiles scoffed.

“Why? Do you have a thing for uncharted territory? Is it like a conquest fetish?” Stiles demanded, not sure why he was suddenly feeling so defensive and vulnerable.

“No.” Derek growled, once more crawling up the younger man's spent body. “It’s like a ‘you’re mine, and mine alone’ kind of thing.” His lips sealed over his and Stiles couldn’t help but sink into the kiss.

“Oh.” He blurted out, pleasantly surprised.

“Come on.” Derek urged, “Let’s get you cleaned up.” Stiles groaned as Derek pulled him to his shaky feet.

He leaned against the older man, letting him do all the work, washing the come off their skin, scrubbing a gentle hand over his softened member before tucking him back into his shorts. Derek was running his fingers through his hair, and Stiles was placing lazy kisses on his ribs.

“We should go.” Derek breathed into the top of his head, and Stiles sighed before nodding.

Derek leaned in, turning off the water and wrapping Stiles more securely in his arms.

“You okay?” He asked, and Stiles took in a deep breath.

“Never better.” He assured, taking Derek’s offered hand and following him back out again.

________________________

Derek took him to the Mermaid’s lagoon, which was essentially just a giant rock pool with dozens of waterfalls that concealed caves, nooks, and hiding spots.

It was practically deserted, and that made it perfect.

Derek led him into the water like he knew exactly where they were going.

“I’ve been here once before.” Derek explained, swimming towards a particular rock formation.

“Not a lot of people know about this, but there’s actually an underwater tunnel that leads into this cave. Let me show you.”

Stiles watched as Derek dived under, following him into the tunnel and entering the underwater chamber. They broke the surface and stared at their surroundings in awe.

“Pretty cool, huh?”

Stiles could only nod. There was a place where the rocks dipped low into the water, creating an area to sit and rest. He hoisted himself up onto the smooth surface and spread his legs as Derek swam closer, slotting in-between them.

“What’s happening, Derek?” Stiles whispered, feeling his body start to reawaken with fevered interest. “I just had you and I already want you again. I want _more_. How is that even possible?” He demanded, arching into Derek’s touch as the other man mouthed along his sensitive abdomen.

“I always want you.” Derek admitted into his flesh. “I crave you all the time and now you’ll crave me.”

Stiles had no idea what the fuck Derek was even talking about, but he didn’t care, so long as Derek _kept talking_.

“Can’t wait anymore, Stiles. Need to claim you. Need to make you mine.”

Stiles was still kind of an awe that Derek wanted anything to do with him, and the fact that he did made him want to agree to anything. But some part of his mind was still trying to remain sensible.

“Derek-” He gasped into the near silence, hands coming up to tangle in Derek’s wet hair. “If somebody sees us-”

“No one will see.” Derek promised, and Stiles knew he couldn’t possibly know that, so he tried harder.

“But if someone does...Derek, my dad’s the sheriff. He’ll shoot you.”

“Don’t care.” Derek growled, burying his head in Stiles’ lap and Stiles was keening now, his mewls of pleasure bouncing off the walls and echoing back at him.

“I care.” Stiles hissed out as a last-ditch effort.

“It’s okay.” Derek bit out into his thigh. “Wont let anyone else see you like this. Only me. Say it, Stiles.”

“Only you.” Stiles repeated feeling slightly hysterical. What the hell was happening to his body? He felt overheated, more so then before, and something odd was going on in his swim trunks. He was leaking, and not just from his dick, either.

“Derek?” Stiles whined in panic.

“Shh, it’s okay. It’s normal.”

“How is this normal?” Stiles demanded, still feeling his lust-filled desire like a heavy cloud over him.

“It’s your body preparing itself for me. God how I've waited for you.”

And none of that really made sense, but Stiles didn’t feel like arguing so he just allowed Derek to move him any which way he wanted as he got rid of their swim trunks for the second time.

Derek pulled him into another kiss as he spread his legs even wider.

“Gonna open you up now.” He rumbled into Stiles lips, and he nodded in permission. Derek’s fingers traveled up his trembling thighs, dipping in between his legs, dancing over the sensitive skin of his ass. His fingers were right there, seeking out his entrance to tease and stroke. He was already slippery and leaking.

“How-” Stiles moaned, arching into the touch. “What is that?”

“I’ll explain everything after.” Derek promised, reduced to begging. “For now, just let your body do the work. It knows what to do.”

Again, Stiles obeyed, whimpering when Derek’s fingers pressed more insistently and two slipped inside without trouble.

“Oh my god.” Stiles cried out, muscles taught like he was a flesh-made statue.

“That’s it. You’re doing fine.” Derek praised, placing sweet kisses on his cheek. “You’re perfect.”

Derek gripped his hips, pulling him forward until he was barely able to rest on the rocks. As a result, his fingers sank in deeper and the angle changed.

“Derek! Fuck Derek, what is that!” Stiles practically yelled, body trembling with it’s pleasure as his cock and ass leaked even more.

“What’s happening to me?”

“Everything is going to be fine.” Derek promised, trying his best to soothe Stiles without having to go into deeper explanations. “Just let me do this for you. For us. Just trust me. Let it happen.”

Stiles looked into his eyes, and he somehow knew that Derek wouldn’t allow anything bad to come of him, so he nodded again, giving his consent, and Derek continued to plunder his body, fingers thrusting in deeper and faster than before.

It was like being taken apart and put back together again, only he wasn’t sure if all his parts would work correctly once Derek was finished with him.

“I’ll never be finished with you.” Derek growled, and Stiles realized he’d been babbling his thoughts aloud.

“God, you’re ready.” Derek whimpered. “You’re so ready for me.” He brought his glistening fingers to his swollen mouth and fucking lapped at him, tasting whatever it was that Stiles was secreting.

“I- I don’t...what is that...I can’t-”

“Hush.” Derek soothed, gripping Stiles’ thighs in his hands, bringing him steadily into the water till he was wrapped around Derek like ivy.

“Can I fuck you? Please let me.” Derek begged. “Please say I can, Stiles. Please.”

Stiles should say no. Derek wasn’t giving him any answers, after all, but Stiles felt like if he denied them both this one thing, he would regret it for the rest of his life. His body was on fire, and he somehow knew that only Derek could appease the flames.

“Yes! God Derek, yes! Do it! Please, just do it-”

Derek spread Stiles’ cheeks apart, leaving him open and vulnerable. He lowered the boy down at the same moment he thrust up.

Stiles’ cry of pleasure filled the chamber, and Derek’s satisfied growl mingled with it. He was all the way inside to the hilt, and Stiles’ eyes were overflowing in awe.

It felt...like everything and nothing he’d ever felt before.

It felt whole, and complete, and _alive_.

In that moment, he knew exactly who he was. Exactly who Derek was, and he knew that he didn’t have to wait any longer. But then Derek started to move and all sensible thought vanished.

“Wanted to do this.” Derek gritted. “Since the moment I saw you.”

“We met when I w-was twelve-”

“I know.” Derek whined, teeth grazing Stiles’ neck. His teeth felt longer and sharper than they should.

Derek was pounding into him, disturbing the water’s surface and making it splash in every direction. Stiles moaned as he was continually opened up and invaded. Derek pushed him into each thrust, forcing him to meet him halfway as he assaulted his prostate.

Derek was hiding his face in Stiles chest, and Stiles kept pulling at him, trying to get a look into his eyes.

“Derek, come on. Wanna see.” Stiles begged, and Derek allowed himself to be pulled.

Stiles breath left him on a sharp exhalation.

“Your eyes-” He whispered as Derek continued to fuck up.

“All day your eyes have been changing.” He was looking into glowing pale blue, watching as it turned into a deeper sapphire. But it wasn’t just his eyes though. His teeth were elongated like a creature out of a myth.

Derek looked so scared, as if he were baring his soul and was so sure Stiles wouldn’t accept it.

“What are you?” Stiles breathed in awe, hands coming up the caress just beneath his lids, fingers moving down to trace the sharpened fangs.

“I’m yours.” Derek answered, and that was it. Stiles was coming with a shocked cry threaded in pleasure. Derek’s wet hand worked him through it, forcing more of his release out of him than before.

“God, you’re beautiful like that.” Derek groaned into his collarbone. “I want to put that look on your face all the time.”

“Yes.” Stiles heard his voice respond. “Want that too. Don’t stop. Keep going.” He couldn’t believe what he was saying.

“Yeah?” Derek asked, genuinely pleased. “You like feeling me inside you? Filling you up, never letting you go?”

“Yes!” Stiles cried, head thrashing back and forth. “Yes, please! Need it!”

“I know you do. I know.” Derek’s pace sped up, and Stiles whole body was arching into the rough thrusts his lover was giving him.  
  
“I need to bite you, Stiles. Please let me.” Derek was babbling. “It wont hurt, and It wont be deep, not yet. Please, will you let me? I have to-”

Stiles’ hands were grabbing at Derek anywhere he could, and he instinctually felt the urge to soothe.

“Anything you need, Derek. Anything.” He promised, and Derek was pulling him closer, teeth scraping over his jugular before moving on to his shoulder. His tongue licked over the area as his hips continued to ram in.

“Do it!” Stiles cried, and Derek’s teeth bit down, piercing flesh.

“Hhng!” Stiles wailed, black spots dancing in front of his vision. He was coming again, and Derek was growling in beastly satisfaction as he continued to wrack pleasure from Stiles’ body.

“Derek.” Stiles’ begged on a voice-roughened whisper. “Please. I need it.” He was out of his mind. Didn’t even know what he was asking for.

“I know, love. I’ll give it to you. Just wanted to get you loose.”

Stiles was lost to Derek’s rhythm, his body ready to crumble if not for Derek’s strong grip holding him up. His slick passage continued to make obscene, wet squelching noises as Derek thrust in forcefully.

“Fuck Stiles! You drive me crazy. The way you taste, smell, _feel_. You’re so tight. So good for me.”

Stiles whimpered.

“It’s okay. Gonna give you what you want. What you need.”

Stiles let out a desperate whine. Derek’s cock was getting hotter and harder inside him. He was filling out at the base, getting bigger.

“What are you?” Stiles whispered again, eyes rolling up as Derek became impossibly huge inside him.

He could feel burning ropes of come shooting into him as Derek continued to rut, and Stiles’ hips jerked up to meet Derek’s, forcing him even deeper inside, the head of his dick rubbing mercilessly against his sweet spot.

Stiles screamed, and passed out.

______________________

He woke up to Derek’s glowing blue eyes boring into his own.

“Stiles?” He whispered in concern, fingers smoothing out his hair. “Are you okay?”

Stiles groaned, skin irritated by the rock surface beneath him. Derek must’ve pulled them both out of the water.

“Can’t move my legs.” Stiles admitted, answering with the first thing that came to mind. His legs did feel like jelly, and Derek was still very much on top of him. Still very much _hard and inside him_.  
  
“Uh, what-”

“I can’t pull out yet. Not until my knot goes down.”

“Your...knot. Like...dogs have a knot?”

“Or wolves.” Derek said uncertainly, eyeing Stiles with that same fear he saw earlier.

“So...you’re a wolf then?”

Derek’s eyes glowed even brighter, pleased at how fast Stiles caught on.

“You might know my kind better as werewolves.”

“Werewolves. You don’t say.” Stiles watched as Derek forced his teeth to shrink back down to his blunt human ones.

“So, if you’re a werewolf, what am I? Cause I know my body didn’t use to secrete lubricant until today.”

“You weren’t ready for me until today.” Derek said cryptically, and Stiles raised an eyebrow at him.

“You’re what we call a mate, Stiles. My mate. In the wild, wolves are monogamous, and they mate for life. I’m the same.”

“So you’ve been waiting for me for-”

“Five years.”

“Whoa.” Stiles murmured, feeling the need to lighten the mood. “Hope it was worth the wait.”

Derek was very serious in his reply.

“It was worth every second.”

Stiles throat felt like someone had rubbed it down with sandpaper. His heart was jack hammering in his chest and even though he felt like he could barely breathe, he pulled Derek down to him and licked his way into his mouth.

“That’s the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me.” He whispered against Derek’s lips. “Now how long until your knot goes down?”

Derek was chuckling at Stiles’ lack of tact, shifting to test out the give.

Stiles moaned and his lids fluttered as Derek’s member moved inside him.

“I can think of something to do while we wait.” Derek offered lecherously, and Stiles wrapped his legs around the older man’s waist. He could definitely get on board with that.

______________________

When nine o’clock finally rolled around, Derek forced them to leave their cave-like sanctuary. They were almost late getting on the bus, and that would’ve looked all kinds of bad that the chaperone couldn’t follow his own rules. They had already skipped out on dinner after all.

Derek once again pulled out his clipboard, checking off names as he went down the line.

“Sit in the front row, by yourself.” Derek whispered to Stiles as he passed, and Stiles felt a pleased blush work its way over his skin.

Derek checked everyone off and hollered, “Asses on the bus!”

Everyone scrambled up the stairs, chatting and laughing as they filed in.  
Cora gave him an odd smile as she walked by, grasping his hand with a firm squeeze.

“Welcome to the pack.” She said mischievously, ignoring Derek’s pointed glare and Stiles confused frown. He shrugged it away, climbing up the stairs to sit in the front row like he was told. Derek sat down next to him just as the bus began to roll forward.

Stiles watched as he dug through his bag, pulling out Ollie and holding him out in an offering. Stiles gratefully accepted.

“So...” He started, staring into the stuffed animal’s plastic blue eyes, which reminded him of Derek’s now that he thought about it.

“So...” Derek repeated, looking at Stiles with a hint of worry.

“We probably shouldn’t tell my dad right away. At least until I turn eighteen.”

Derek’s shoulders visibly sagged in relief and he smirked. “Agreed.”

Stiles leaned his head against the window, wishing it could be Derek’s shoulder, but someone would see.

“I want you to meet my family.” Derek said suddenly. “You already know Cora. But I want you to meet my other siblings. My uncle, and my mom and dad.”

“Sounds like a big family.” Stiles whistled.

“It’s one of the biggest packs around.” Derek said with pride and Stiles couldn’t help but feel bubbling curiosity.

“Are there a lot? Of packs, I mean.”

“Small ones, here and there, but none like ours.”

Stiles grinned enjoying the way Derek’s face lit up when he talked about his family. He dropped his hand onto the seat between them, palm up. Derek took the invitation without hesitating, his fingers intertwining with Stiles’ away from the prying eyes of others.

“I can’t wait to meet them.” He said truthfully, and Derek’s smile was sincere.

“They’re gonna love you.”

“Like you do?” Stiles snorted jokingly, but even though he was smiling, Derek was serious.

“Not even close, but it’ll come in a near second place.”

Stiles gawked at him, and Derek pushed his mouth closed. “You should get some rest. You look exhausted.”

“It’s been a long day.” Stiles answered, smirking down at there hands.

“A good day?” Derek asked cheekily, and Stiles gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

“A very good day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love.


End file.
